Who Would Have Thought?
by AuroraRuby
Summary: This story is written after the episode On The Head of A Pin 4x16 . Will contain spoilers for that episode.. Written from Dean's point of view. Other characters involved: Sam and Ruby.


_**Author's Note:** This story is written after the episode On The Head of A Pin (4x16). Will contain spoilers for that episode..  
_

* * *

Who would have thought we would end up here? In the middle of nowhere with his lover tied up like the criminal she is. After all she has done for us; she has gone and does this. This is what her being helpful has led to. I never thought she could be trusted with my brother, but I let them stay together regardless.

Now I must send her back. Back somewhere where even I know how much pain and torture is experienced. "I told you, I am not like the others. All I want to do is help him. How can I be worse than something that will bring death and destruction upon the world? Take a look at yourself before you point the fingers. Nobody is perfect." She begs. But begging for her life will do nothing for her now. She has crossed the line.

She wants to be there for him like she was there to help him when I was gone. Yet how is this helping? More like pushing us further apart. We used to be close, I knew everything about him. Now he is like a different person. I almost would hate to think about what else she might have gotten him to do. How can she say that she will not hurt anyone? She is hurting people. If I lose him to her it will hurt me. By pushing him away from me, she is hurting him. So back she must go.

"Your brother has always been different. He stopped really being like most other humans, long before I gave him anything. Me and Sam, we understand each other. I know how it feels to be different. I know how it feels to not belong. I have said many times before Dean, I am not who you thing I am." The words of a demon are filled with lies. There is no way I can believe anything she says as she begs for my forgiveness and her life. "Trust me. I am not like the others. I am here to help. I want to help, if you can just give me a chance." She continues her begging. But how can I trust her now? I gave her a chance already. She blew that one.

Looking at Sam, I can see that he doesn't want this, that he doesn't want to lose her. But he can't have us both. I know what is best for him. I have known him his whole life. I say she must go so that we can return to how it was before. It feels like hours since I have slept, yet it has really only been one. I wish I had never gotten up..

** **

I couldn't sleep. I was just laying there watching the clock time change. I heard Sam's phone start ringing and him get out of bed. I didn't mean to listen in, but as soon as I heard Sam mention that demon's name I just couldn't help myself. "Why now? Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I heard Sam say in a voice that almost sounded pained or reluctant. Yet for some reason Sam agreed to whatever it was she was saying and he left the room. Waiting a few minutes before leaving myself, I chose to follow Sam. Whatever the demon wanted from Sam, it couldn't be good.

Sam led me to an abandoned falling apart warehouse on the outskirts of town. At this late hour, there was little light but I could see where she was waiting outside. It was a dark night, so luckily for me my car blended in with the shadows I had stopped in, a safe distance away. I watched Sam kiss her, before following her inside. Shuddering at the sight, I slowly walked up to see what was so important that she needed to call Sam up at the middle of the night.

Inside he saw Sam arguing about something with her. "..don't care how long it has been, you said yourself no one has heard from her in weeks." Sam was saying. "Sam you're going to get weak. She could be planning an attack right now." She was begging Sam, neither noticing me outside the door. "Ruby you know I don't like doing this. I know it makes me stronger, but why can't I decide when I need it." Sam sounded in pain again. The whole confrontation had me worried. To make things worse, I saw Ruby take out a blade while still begging Sam, "I know it should Sam. Something just doesn't feel right. Please do this Sam. You need to be ready." Holding the knife to her arm, she looked at Sam. He nodded once before Ruby cut her arm. I couldn't believe it as I watched as Sam leaned down to drink her blood. I was pushing the door open as I realised what exactly Ruby was making him do. "What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy Sam? I told you she couldn't be trusted!" I demanded, watching Ruby's eyes turn black and Sam continue to drink her blood. "Sam did you hear me? What are you doing?" I pushed them apart, grabbing my brother's shoulders. This was madness. Drinking a demons blood to become stronger. It had to stop..

** **

So now I am forced to take the life of someone my brother has grown to love and trust. How he had managed to do such a thing had me slightly confused. Yet he had told me of how she had helped him through the time I had left him, I still hated to think of them as a couple.

"You know none of what you say is true. You are no good for him. I gave you a chance to be with Sam. To love him even though I thought it was wrong. What have you done though? You tried turning him into one of you. I don't care what either of you say, I am not going to give you another chance." I finally broke the silence. Taking out the knife that would kill Ruby for good, I raised it to stab her. It was slightly ironic to think that she would be killed by her very own knife, but it was how it must be. "Dean wait!" I hear my brother cry from behind me. I can't understand why he thinks I would. "I know you Sam. I know what is best for you. You are my brother. You don't belong with this. You deserve better." I say as I remove the evil that Sam had fallen for from our presence.

It would be different now. It would be just like before, with us sitting in the car arguing over stupid and unimportant things. It would be better like this. Better this way for us both. We were all we could trust to get through life. There are too many evils in this world for us to be able to ever trust anyone else. I will stick by my brother for the rest of our lives.


End file.
